1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to iced food products, especially sweet products, such as iced jollies with a sorbet and/or ice cream base.
2. Related Background Art
A method of manufacturing an iced lolly in which a mold is cooled to −100° C. and the mold is filled with an aqueous solution intended to form a portion of the iced lolly is known from document EP-0 864 256. The hardening of this solution in contact with the cold mold forms a hard crust. Next, the unhardened central fraction of the solution is sucked out, then the residual part of the mold is filled with an ice cream composition which is left to harden completely, always at −100° C. Finally, the iced lolly is demolded so that it can be packaged and stored.
This method has the advantage that it makes it possible to obtain an iced lolly having a very accurately defined outer shape and which can, for example, have reliefs such as fruit shapes. In addition, this method does not reheat the iced lolly for the purpose of demolding. However, the main drawback of this method is that the temperature of the mold at −100° C. involves a very low temperature in the production line environment. Knowing that operators must be able to intervene at any moment on this line, this involves working conditions, which are very difficult to withstand. Furthermore, the implementational means to maintain such a low temperature require very heavy investment, which increases the cost of the product.